Janji Kita
by pururukuru
Summary: "Apa kau masih mengingat janji kita dulu?"/"Janjiku seumur hidup, aku tidak akan melupakannya!"/"PELARIAN?"/"Kaa-san, sudah waktunya kita pergi."/"...dan tidak akan pernah terbuka kembali."/"Asalkan dia mengingat janji kita, itu sudah cukup untukku, aku merasa bahagia, arigatou." NaruSaku(?)


Suasana ruang UGD RS Konoha tampak menegang. Dua orang pemuda yang terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan memasuki ruang UGD dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Tampak seorang pemuda yang tengah berbaring dengan kepala berlumuran darah menatap sayu terhadap seseorang disampingnya, pemuda disebelahnya tidak kalah menyeramkan darinya. Sama-sama berlumuran darah, hanya saja pemuda tersebut tampak sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Digantikan dengan sebuah kegelapan.

.

.

.

 **Janji kita**

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Friendship, Angst

Rate : T+

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing : (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno), slight SasuSaku

 **Warning!**

Lakukanlah peregangan sebelum membaca, guna menghindari cedera.

((Ini mau baca, apa mau olahraga?))

Yosh, selamat membaca!

.

.

.

"Kau gila akan memasukannya?" ujar seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda yang tampak keberatan.

"Aku serius!" peluh menetes demi sedikit dari kening sang pemuda disertai dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran.

"Tidak seperti itu caranya, baka!"

"Memang seperti ini caranya. Aku melihatnya di internet!" sang pemuda sungguh keras kepala, ia percaya apa yang ia yakini.

"Apa? Bagaimana kalau gambarnya salah?"

"lie, gambarnya sama persis dengan apa yang kita lakukan."

"Heh, baka! Kau mau apakan cairan putih itu? Jangan kau masukan!"

"Aku akan menekannya lebih dalam! Tahan saja sedikit!" titah pira bersurai pirang aka Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau bisa membuatnya pecah, _baka_! Sini aku saja!" sang gadis merebut pipa dan lensa dari tangan Naruto. Pipa panjang berwarna putih ia genggam di tangan kiri dan lensanya ia pegang di tangan satunya. Ia mulai mengira-ngira apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Pegang ini!" Sakura menyerahkan pipa putih yang panjangnya sekitar tiga puluh centi meter, pipa tersebut merupakan satu kesatuan dengan pipa-pipa pendek dan penyambung pipa.

Ia meletakannya dengan hati-hati, setelah dirasa tempat menaruh lensa sudah pas, ia melepaskan tangannya dan mengeluarkan tangan tersebut dari dalam lubang pipa.

"YEAH, YOKATTA, KITA BERHASIL NARU-KUN!" ujar Sakura sambil meloncat-loncat girang bersama Naruto. Mereka merayakan keberhasilan mereka membuat sebuah teropong sederhana.

Tak lama, Naruto kembali duduk dan memperhatikan karya mereka.

"Sugoii! Aku tidak menyangka gadis tomboy sepertimu bisa melakukannya! Sepertinya, kau bisa jadi tukang pipa!" sindir Naruto, tatapan matanya masih berpusat pada teropong. Ia menggunakan benda tersebut untuk membidik Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau diam sebelum teropong ini menghantam ke wajahmu!" tunjuk Sakura ke dalam lensa Naruto.

Naruto mencoba memainkan teropongnya, mendekatkan ujung yang lebih ke mata kanannya. "Hoah... aku kira aku akan melihatnya menjadi lebih 'besar' dari kenyataanya," Naruto mendesah kecewa atas apa yang ia lihat. Objek bidikannya tidak bertambah besar, tidak seperti 'aset' gadis remaja tiga belas tahun pada umumnya.

*blush!*

"N-NANI? MINTA DIHAJAR!" Sakura dengan pipi memerah, menghadirkan kepalan tinjunya di depan muka Naruto. Posisinya yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto, sangat menguntungkan untuk meninju wajah Naruto sampai ia jatuh tersungkur mencium tatami.

"Jangan ya Saku-chan, nanti kalau wajahku berubah jadi jelek, kamu tidak mau bermain denganku lagi..." ujar Naruto memasang mimik sedih yang tampak dibuat-buat.

"Iya, karena kau jelek! Tidak usah digampar pun wajahmu itu sudah jelek! Sangat jelek! Jelek! Jelek! Jeleeek!" hina Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya beberapa kali ke tanah, seolah-olah menggambarkan wajah Naruto yang ia injak sampai remuk tak bersisa.

Naruto bukannya marah, malah menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosanya sembari menunjukan sebuah _cutter_. Ia menyerahkan _cutter_ tersebut ke Sakura, sedangkan dirinya mengambil _cutter_ lainnya.

"Memangnya kita membutuhkan benda ini?" Sakura berusaha mengaitkan antara _cutter_ dengan teropong yang sudah selesai dibuat.

"Itu bukan untuk teropong, tapi untuk ini!" Naruto menunjuk dinding kayu disebelah tempat tidurnya dengan _cutter_. Sakura masih tidak mengerti apa yang hendak di lakukan teman pirangnya itu.

"Huh, begitu saja tidak mengerti. Kita akan menggambar diri kita masing-masing di dinding, sebagai simbol persahabatan kita. Bukankah itu keren?" jelas Naruto, Sakura sekarang jauh lebih mengerti dari pada sebelumnya.

"Yosh, ayo kita buat!" Sakura mengacungkan _cutter_ nya ke atas.

"AYO!" Naruto melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto's pov

Kali ini, hari terakhirku melihatnya. Menatapnya dari balkon kamarku. Ia tampak tidak bahagia.

Gadis itu. Gadis tetanggaku sekaligus gadis yang aku cintai. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang tomboy tapi rapuh. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia pernah menangis saat melihatku terjatuh dari sepeda karena membuat tanganku terluka. Entahlah, aku yang terluka malah ia yang menangis. Lebih tepatnya menangis untukku. Aku membuatnya menangis hari itu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuatnya menangis lagi. Ya, aku harap aku bisa menepati janjiku padanya.

Aku selalu merasa bahagia bersama dengannya. Hanya dia yang mampu membuatku tertawa lepas. Hanya dia yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar dikala melihat senyumnya mengembang. Ku harap, setelah ia pindah ke kota sebrang, ia tidak akan melupakan kisah kita, tidak akan melupakanku, dan tidak akan melupakan canda tawa kita.

Eh, kemana perginya gadis itu. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menghilang. Apa dia sudah masuk ke dalam mobil?

GREP

"AaAA...!"

"Dasar penakut, ini aku, Sakura!" Aku yang berjongkok sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku perlahan membukanya. Kenapa ia disini? Seharusnya ia segera berangkat bukan?

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? Kau tidak senang aku disini?" Tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan memajukan wajahnya, mendekat ke wajahku.

Aku secepatnya menggerakan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan secara beberapa kali. Ia kembali berdiri tegap. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku. Tanpa kusadari tentunya.

Ia menarikku keluar kamar, menuruni anak tangga dan berakhir di halaman belakang rumahku. Ada sebuah pohon maple yang sedang meranggas disana.

"Kenapa kita kesini? Bukankah seharusnya aku berpamitan kepada orang tuamu?" tanyaku. Ia memandang pohon maple yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Karena... kita akan merencanakan pelarian!" Serunya senang sambil menunjukan gulungan kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"NANI?! PELARIAN? Kau mau kabur?" Tanpa kusadari mataku membulat dan langsung mencengkram tangannya.

"Yah, tadinya aku mau melakukan hal itu bersamamu. Sepertinya kau tidak setuju." Ujarnya kecewa, ia sedikit meremas kertas ditangannya dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kau bilang Naru-kun tidak akan membuatku nangis lagi..."

"T-tapi kan, itu tidak masuk akal, Saku-chan. Bagaimana jika sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikanmu meminta sebuah permohonan!" Seruku tanpa berfikir panjang apa akibatnya jika ia meminta permintaan gila seperti tadi. Aku mengerti ia ingin tetap bersamaku. Tapi, jika aku melakukan pelarian bersamanya, tidak mungkin aku menculik anak sebaya. Bisa-bisa akan ada headline di koran yang menyatakan anak tiga belas tahun diculik teman sekelasnya sendiri atau dua bocah dinyatakan hilang tanpa jejak. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing.

"Ah ya, tentunya selain permintaan yang tadi."

"Aku ingin kita bertemu lagi di tanggal hari ini sepuluh tahun lagi!"

"Ditempat ini?"

"Ya!"

"Kenapa harus sepuluh tahun lagi?"

"Karena saat itu aku akan menunjukan diriku yang sudah memakai jas dokter! Bukankah itu keren?"

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau harus membawa seragam 'kebanggaan'mu, Naru-kun!"

"Baiklah, kau janji?"

"Janji seumur hidupku. Aku tidak akan melupakannya!"

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian...

10 Oktober

Hari ini, aku sudah menunggu lama tanggal ini. Setelah aku tinggal di luar negeri untuk menempuh pendidikanku, aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Tak bisa ku percaya, aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku memang dapat mengunjunginya tahun lalu dan tahun sebelumnya, hanya saja aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan dan aku ingin mendapatkan kejutan. Aku ingin melihatnya mengenakan jas dokter yang ia dambakan dulu.

Sewaktu ia kecil, jas dokter ibuku sempat ia kenakan. Lucu sekali, jas tersebut malah mennyapu lantai. Itu karena ia masih pendek, sekarang berbeda. Ia pasti sudah lebih tinggi, lebih cantik dan lebih dewasa. Ia pasti juga akan terkejut melihatku. Aku sudah bukan bocah lagi, seperti yang ia lihat dulu.

Jalan-jalan di Konoha sudah berbeda dari yang terakhir aku lihat. Gedung-gedung tinggi dan pertokoan berserakan di tepian jalan. Seingatku, jalan yang kulalui ini memang besar, tapi tidak selebar yang sekarang. Papan-papan reklame juga sudah menggantikan pohon-pohon rindang. Kelap-kelip lampu di sekitarku menambah keheningan yang tercipta di dalam kendaraan yang aku kendarai. Apalagi, ini tepat jam 12 malam, sungguh malam yang mengesankan untukku. Ini malam pertamaku di Konoha setelah sekian lama tidak ku kunjungi.

Aku memang merasa bahagia, tapi di hati ini masih ada rasa yang mengusikku setiap saat. Rasa yang dinamakan cinta. _Aku mencintai Haruno Sakura_. Ia sudah bukan sahabat kecilku lagi, rasa ini sudah lebih dari rasa sesama teman. Aku sudah tidak bisa memendamnya lagi seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, tidak pernah berani mengutarakannya karena khawatir pertemanan kami akan berakhir. Aku juga tidak bisa menyangkalnya, makin hari rasa ini tumbuh kian besar seiring dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu tidak dapat ku jawab.

 _Apa dia masih mengingatku?_

 _Apa dia masih mengingat janji kita?_

 _Apa dia tau tentang... rasa ini?_

Naruto's pov end

.

.

.

"Jadi kamu ingin kita akhiri saja hubungan kita?" tanya Sasuke, atensi matanya masih berkutat pada jalanan lengang di hadapannya. Meski dalam hatinya ia ingin berteriak dan bertanya-tanya apa saja salahnya sampai-sampai gadis bersurai merah muda itu meminta putus dengannya selepas mereka dinner.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, tidak berniat berkomentar apa pun. Ia terpaksa diantar pulang Sasuke karena sudah larut malam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kita harus mengakhirinya?" Sakura memandang Sasuke takut-takut. Jujur, ia takut Sasuke marah atas jawaban yang ia akan ia berikan. Ia melirik ke arah speedometer yang menunjukan kecepatan yang semakin lama semakin meningkat.

"Sasuke, tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk... uhm... aku hanya–" Sasuke memotong ucapannya, Sakura juga tidak memanggil namanya seperti biasanya, 'Sasuke-kun'.

"–hanya karena kau masih mengingatnya kan? Kau masih menunggunya kan?" Sasuke sempat melirik Sakura melalui sudut matanya. Gadis itu dengan short dress hitam, tampak gemetar dengan air mata yang nyaris tumpah.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kenapa gadis itu masih menantikan seorang pria yang bahkan ia tidak tau keberadaannya. Kenapa ia menunggu hal yang tidak pasti. Tidak ada kejelasan mengenai janji sepuluh tahun itu.

Hening.

Mereka berdua di kelilingi dengan suasana senyap dan sepi. Tidak ada yang berusaha memecah keheningan. Sasuke menaikan kecepatannya, ia seperti tidak tahan dengan nuansa yang tidak biasa itu. Toh, ini kan tengah malam dan jalanan lengang, tidak ada pengendara selain mereka di jalan ini, kecuali...

"AWAS! Arrgghhh!" jerit Sakura seolah berhasil mencairkan suasana yang berubah menjadi menegangkan. Jeritan itu pertanda malam itu yang berubah menjadi mimpi buruk, sebuah malam berdarah yang segera menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

"Woah... aku ingin merasakan ramen ichiraku. Pasti paman tidak akan mengenalku, khi khi khi," tawanya sendiri memecah kesunyian panjang yang tercipta sejak tadi. Lampu jalan juga sudah mulai berkurang, ia sudah berada di pinggiran desa.

Sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi datang dari arah barat di sebuah perempatan. Kedua sopir berbeda kendaraan itu sama-sama berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. Mereka pikir malam itu hanya mereka seorang yang menjadi pengguna jalan. Mereka salah. Kenyataannya tidak seperti yang dipikiran mereka.

"AWAS! Arggghhh!" Sakura menutup matanya beriringan dengan suara decitan tarikan rem yang menggema di antara kedua mobil tersebut.

Langit seolah terpaku dan bulan tidak lagi bercahaya.

.

Kecelakaan tidak dapat dihindari.

.

Bruagh!

Suara keras benturan terdengar, mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke tertabrak dari sisi kanan. Sempat berguling beberapa kali hingga mobil tersebut berhenti sempurna. Nyaris delapan puluh persen bagian mobil rusak parah, kaca bagian depan sudah tidak utuh lagi, mesin mobil juga sudah mengepulkan asap.

Kondisi mobil yang satunya tidak jauh berbeda dengan mobil naas yang terpaut beberapa meter jauhnya. Bedanya, mobil tersebut tidak sampai terbalik.

"Ugh..." Sakura mengeluhkan kepalanya yang nyeri hebat. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, tampak Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di atas _air bag_. Kepalanya terkena pecahan kaca dan sempat beberapa kali terbentur.

"S-sasuke, Sasuke-kun! Bangun!" Sakura berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke, tapi sayang, hasilnya nihil. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Kumohon, sadarlah... jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks..." Sakura mengusap darah yang sudah bersatu dengan air matanya.

Ia segera turun dari mobil, berusaha mencari bantuan.

"TOLOOONG!"

"...hiks... tolong aku... tolong aku! Hiks..." Sakura memeluk lututnya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar seakan tidak mampu lagi menerima kenyataan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah mobil yang baru saja terlibat 'mimpi buruk' dengannya. Perlahan, ia memantapkan langkah kakinya menuju mobil tersebut. Mungkin saja pemiliknya masih sadar dan dapat membantunya.

Sakura mengetuk kaca mobil, tidak tampak jelas kondisi di dalam sana akibat kaca yang retak. Hanya tampak dari luar seorang polisi pria berambut pirang dengan sabuk pengaman yang menjerat tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam menyadarkan Sakura bahwa pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi sadar.

Deg. _Kenapa jantung ini berdegub lebih kencang?_

 _Doushite?_

 _Kenapa ia merasa seperti sudah lama mengenalnya?_

 _Pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis khas di kedua pipinya yang sudah ternoda kemerahan darah._

"Buka! Buka! Buka pintunya!" Sakura berusaha membuka pintu berkali-kali. Sampai pada percobaan kelima kali, pintu berhasil terbuka. Bola matanya membulat seketika, kedua telapak tangannya menutup mulut seolah-olah tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura melepaskan sabuk pengaman dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangannya gemetar memegang bahu Naruto, mengguncangnya beberapa kali.

"Naruto-kun sadarlah! Naruto-kun! Hiks... Naruto-kun!" Sakura mendekap Naruto, tangisnya pecah seketika. Melepas rindu yang bergabung dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Isak tangis yang menyayat hati berkumandang malam itu, dan biru safir yang ia rindukan tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

* * *

 _Maafkan aku yang membuatmu menangis lagi_

 _Maafkan aku yang gagal menepati janjiku_

* * *

Desiran angin beserta suara pintu ringkih yang terbuka menambah suasana sepi yang tergambar di sebuah rumah tua. Sudah sekian lama rumah tersebut ditinggal pemilik aslinya. Meski rumah ini hendak dibeli dengan harga tinggi, gadis pemilik baru rumah tersebut tidak ingin menjualnya. Tentunya karena ada alasan yang membuatnya mempertahankan sifat egoisnya.

"Sudah lama ya, Naruto-kun." Sakura mengusap sebuah bingkai foto yang telah terlapisi debu tebal. Ia menatap foto dirinya dengan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang memeluk teropong. Dirinya sendiri menunjukan senyum lebarnya sambil merangkul teman di sebelahnya. Ekspresi Naruto hanya melirik Sakura, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan kala itu. Pohon maple yang dulu tengah menggurkan daunnya menjadi latar belakang foto mereka.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa hari ini ulang tahunmu. Jadi, selamat ulang tahun Naruto-kun!" Sakura terduduk di ranjang yang dulu Naruto tempati. Sakura mengusap dinding kayu yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ada guratan kecil disana, gambar dirinya dan gambar Naruto sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Kau masih mengingatnya ya?" Sakura tertegun mendengar suara khas yang sangat ia kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda riang itu, Naruto Uzumaki yang sangat ia rindukan.

Sakura menoleh ke pintu. Seorang pemuda sedang menyender pada kusen pintu, tangannya bersedekap. Badannya tinggi tegap terbalut jaket orange hitam. Aura ketampanan dan kedewasaanya berbeda dengan sewaktu ia kecil.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Tiga detik setelahnya, Sakura menyadari pemuda itu hanya bagian dari halusinasinya saja. Pemuda itu tidak nyata, ia tidak berada dihadapannya.

"Kaa-san, sudah saatnya kita pergi? Kenapa malah melamun?" tanya seorang anak perempuan usia kisaran dua belas tahun.

"A-ah... iya, sebentar, Sarada-chan. Tunggu saja di mobil, kaa-san akan segera kesana." Anak perempuannya itu mengangguk, menuruti perintah kaa-sannya

Sakura mengambil pisau lipat yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Ia mulai mengukir di gambar yang telah mereka buat.

 _Menambah sepasang sayap malaikat pada ukiran sahabat kecilnya._

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun! Sahabatku. Malaikatku."

Sakura mengusap sudut matanya yang basah. Perlahan ia berjalan keluar, menatap dengan tatapan sendu dan menutup rapat pintu kamar yang dapat mengingatkannya dalam banyak hal.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Biarlah cinta ini tak tersampaikan._

 _Biarlah hanya aku seorang yang menanggung rasa ini._

 _Biarlah hanya aku yang tau._

 _Asalkan kau masih mengingat janji kita._

 _Asalkan aku dapat menepati janjiku._

 _Aku merasa bahagia._

 _Arigatou, my first love, Haruno Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The end_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Adu-duh, ini kenapa? Kokoro ini tidak sanggup! Ini bukan curhatan author yang cintanya tidak terbalas malah berakhir suka dalam diam. Aish, jadi curhat deh.

Fic ini terinspirasi dalam banyak hal, bahkan terlalu banyak. Mulai dari tugas bikin teropong yang gagal karena harus keliling dunia nyariin lensa depan-belakang beserta perhitungan yang tepat, novel bagus yang berakhir bikin nangis kejang-kejang plus megap-megap, komik diam-diam menghanyutkan, pesan dari novel non-fiksi, kutipan kata di buku, drama, fic para senpai, animasi, sampai terinspirasi tentang kecelakaan dari film.

Sebelumnya fic ini sudah selesai di buat dan malah berakhir gagal. Masih merasa ada yang kurang, jadi fic ini terlantar di folder lappi sampai berdebu, karatan dan tak tersentuh. Suatu ketika, secara tidak sengaja, fic ini kembali 'terbuka', jadilah author udah dapat ide yang lebih pas, maka project fic ini kembali di lanjutkan. Fic ini pun berubah, berubah dari genre romance, humor menjadi romance dan tragedy.

Jeng jeng, berakhirlah fic ini dengan kisah cinta Naruto yang ia simpan sampai akhir, cintanya yang tak tersampaikan. Coba dia jadi reader, pasti tau tuh perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Sayang sekali.

Jangan bunuh saya karena membunuh chara, ini tuntutan plot.

Maafkan Puru yang gaya tulisannya ga Puru banget /Lah?

Beritahukan Puru jika Puru salah genre, salah kata, salah tanda baca, salah chara (?) dan kekhilafan lainnya.

Riview? Fav n Foll?

((Sekedar info : Hasil riview, fav n foll, dapat mempengaruhi mood. Mood bagus dapet ide, dapet ide bisa ngetik, bisa ngetik story lain bisa update!))

 **Jika tersedia angka 1-10, reader akan memberikan angka berapa untuk fic ini?**

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca!

.

pururukuru

19/02/2016 21 : 09


End file.
